Ogygia
Ogygia ist die Insel, auf der Kalypso lebt. Beschreibung Ogygia ist eine Phantominsel, die überall und nirgends existiert. Sie wurde als Gefängnis für Kalypso erbaut, die Nymphe und Tochter des Titanen Atlas. Es ist ein sehr prachtvoller Ort, an dem auch unsichtbare Bedienstete wohnen und es einen wunderschönen Garten gibt, von Kalypso selbst gepflegt. Eine Pflanze im Garten ist Mondgewebe. Während Percys Zeit auf Ogygia, erklärt Kalypso, dass die Zeit auf der Insel anders vergeht. Zum Beispiel: Was sich wie eine Stunde auf Ogygia anfühlt, könnte eine ganze Woche in normaler Zeit sein. Als Percy die Insel verlässt, sagt er, dass er zurückkommt und sie ab und zu besuchen will, aber Kalypso sagt ihm, dass niemand Ogygia je zweimal gefunden hat. Der Held Odysseus wurde vor vielen Jahren auf Kalypsos Insel ausgesetzt und blieb dort sieben Jahre, (obwohl manche Quellen von fünf, drei oder sogar einem Jahr sprechen). Er wurde durch eine Bitte von Athene an Zeus gerettet, die eine Nachricht an Kalypso sendete, die von dem Gott Hermes überbracht wurde, in der sie die Nymphe aufforderte ihn zu erlösen, damit er seine Reise nach Ithaka fortsetzen kann, oder sie muss die Konsequenzen ertragen. Kalypso erlaubte Odysseus widerwillig ein kleines Floß zu bauen, gab ihm Essen und Wein, und ließ ihn die Insel verlassen. Es wird vermutet, dass die Inspiration von Ogygia eine wirklich Insel mitten im Mittelmeer ist, genannt Gozo, die Schwesterninsel von Malta. Percy Jackson Reihe Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Hera schickte Percy Jackson nach Ogygia, um ihm zu helfen seine Wunden zu heilen, nachdem er Mount Saint Helens zum Ausbrechen gebracht hat. Er war bereits eine Weile dort und wurde von Kalypso versorgt, bevor er aufwachte. Die Insel schien für Percy ein Paradies zu sein, was ihn misstrauisch machte. Seiner Erfahrung nach ist alles, was einem Paradies ähnelt, eine Falle. Doch Kalypso versichert ihm, dass sie ihm nicht schaden wird. Percy und Kalypso kommen sich schnell näher und erzählen sich Geschichten über ihre verschiedenen Welten. Percy ist begeistert von dem Garten, den Kalypso selbst angelegt hat, und Kalypso ist fasziniert von den Geschichten über Manhattan und die wenigen Gärten dort. Sie erzählt auch, dass sie die Insel nicht verlassen kann. Es ist sozusagen ihr Gefängnis. Die Götter sperrten sie hier ein, weil sie ihren Vater während des ersten Krieges unterstützt hat. Seitdem kommen die Götter von Zeit zu Zeit her und erzählen ihr, was in der Außenwelt passiert. Bald erscheint Hephaistos am Strand der Insel und fragt Percy, ob er auf der Insel bleiben möchte oder ob er sie verlassen will, um seine Freunde zu retten. Kalypso will natürlich, dass er bleibt, aber Percy entschied sich nach Hause zu gehen. Sie versteht die Entscheidung und gibt ihm eine Blume mit, die er in Manhattan pflanzen soll. Die Helden des Olymp Das Haus des Hades Chione schickt Leo Valdez nach Ogygia, als sie mit ihren Brüdern Zethes und Calais auf der Argo II auftaucht. Sie glaubte, dass es für Leo keinen Weg zurück gäbe und er so nicht Gaias Plänen im Weg stehen könnte. Als Leo auf der Insel landet, kracht er in Kalypsos Tisch. Im Gegensatz zu Percy behandelt Kalypso ihn nicht zuerst nicht freundlich, was Leo nervt. Er glaubt, wenn Jason Grace hier gelandet wäre, würde sie ihn bitten zu bleiben. Kalypso verflucht Zeus, da sie glaubt er würde sie ärgern, indem er Leo zu ihr sendet. Sie verflucht auch Hermes und Hephaistos, vermutlich weil die beiden ihre früheren Gäste weggebracht haben: Odysseus und Percy. Danach wendet sich Kalypso wieder Leo zu und erklärt ihm, dass nun auch er auf der Insel gefangen ist. Da die Insel sehr groß ist, soll er einen Platz weit weg von ihr finden, wo er leben kann. Aber Leo gibt nicht auf. Er versucht einen Weg von der Insel zu finden. Während ihrer Zeit zusammen, lernen Leo und Kalypso sich besser kennen. Als Leo schließlich versucht ein Boot zu bauen, hilft Kalypso ihm dabei. Sie nähte ihm feuerfeste Kleidung, weil die Sachen, die er trägt immer wieder beim Arbeiten verbrennen. Kalypso erzählt ihm endlich von ihrem Fluch. Als das Boot erscheint, erkennt Kalyspso, dass Leo fort muss und hilft ihm zu entkommen. Leo eröffnet ihr, dass er wieder zu ihr kommen wird. Kalypso erklärt, dass dies unmöglich sei. Niemand hat je wieder nach Ogygia gefunden. Aber Leo glaubt das nicht. Als das Boot ein Stück entfernt ist, schwört er auf den Fluss Styx, dass er einen Weg finden wird auf die Insel zurück zu kehren. Das Blut des Olymp Nachdem Leo von Festus wiederbelebt wird, befindet er sich auf Festus Rücken in der Luft. Sie fliegen tiefer, um herauszufinden, wo sie sind und Leo erkennt die Insel Ogygia. Leo landet mit dem Gesicht im Sand und ist mit Kalypso wiedervereint. Kalypso lässt sich ihre Koffer bringen, die sie bereits gepackt hat, und fliegt mit Leo von der Insel zu einer unbekannten Zukunft. Ogygias Besucher Liste von Menschen, die von Göttern auf Kalypsos Insel geschickt wurden: *Odysseus *Francis Drake *Percy Jackson *Leo Valdez Kategorie:Die Schlacht um das Labyrinth Orte Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Handlungsorte Kategorie:Inseln Kategorie:Das Haus des Hades Orte Kategorie:Das Blut des Olymp Orte Kategorie:Magie (CHB)